What a Woman Wants
by That-Lady
Summary: A young girl, starts out simply, but in one day, her life is turned upside down, will she ever figure out what she's looking for?
1. Epilogue

What that Woman Wants

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does.

Summary: a girl goes to Hogwarts looking for something she desperately needs, but finds it back home, where it all began.

Genre: Romance

Warnings: Fluff, rated T for slight cussing and younger teen romance, NO SEX.

Characters: OC/Draco/Harry

Epilogue

Where she Started

"oh, I wish I could be somewhere magical," the girl says,

"oh, Katie, stop being such a dreamer, there is no such thing as magic, and ergo, no places magical," the girl, Katie's, friend retorts, a hint of amusement in her voice, Katie just laughs,

"But I can feel it, Mikkie, the currents of untapped power, in my blood, in the land, in the very air I taste it."

"i believe you, you are much more spiritual than I am, though I can't see why, I was brought up more... shall we say, freely? You where raised by that general you call a mother." Mikkie, or Mikayla, teased.

"oh, you don't know! You can't understand!! Though, may I remind you, she's my second cousin!!" Katie smiles, laughing off the implied slight to the girl she thought of as her mother.

"oh yah, sorry about the insult to Karrie, but you have to see, she is a bit of a stick in the mud..." Mikkie murmured.

"kinda like you're a wet blanket?" she playfully teased Mikkie,

"well, yah, I guess, gotta run, see you at the bonfire?" Katie just nodded.

Author's note:

Well, sorry it's so short!! I want to hear your thoughts, this is a third person POV -i think-

but next it will be from Katie's. Tell me what you think. Fluff will come in later chapters!!


	2. Chapter 1

What that Woman Wants

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does.

Summary: a girl goes to Hogwarts looking for something she desperately needs, but finds it back home, where it all began.

Genre: Romance

Warnings: Fluff, rated T for slight cussing and younger teen romance, NO SEX.

Characters: OC/Draco/Harry

_thoughts_; "spoken"; **"screamed"**; **"YELLED"**

Chapter 1

Where the Story Begins

"hey honey?" my mum,_ oops, second cousin,_ I corrected myself,

"yah Karrie?" I hollered back,

"can you go get the post? Take Thunder, the poor boy needs a good run..." she demanded, or asked in her own way.

"ok," I went and grabbed Thunder, named that for him bravery, and the thunder bolt of white on his otherwise perfectly ebony coat, one thing weird about Thunder? He has green eyes. I didn't even bother to saddle the stallion, I ride a style thats bareback and bridle less, and quickly get him into a canter, when we arrive at the post, I see a strange boy whining to his mother and father,

"but I don't want to learn to ride, it's useless...." I stop Thunder short,

"what did you say? Let me tell you something; earning a horse's trust and loyalty will help you in ways you can't even think of, they will save you from broken bridges, bears, any type of danger, they will help you learn stability and honor, and give you responsibility, they depend on you! To feed, groom, and excerpter them, there is nothing better than a pure-blooded stallion carrying you to the places you need to go." I stated. He raised a blond eyebrow,

"you call that _thing_ pure-blooded? Of what?" he sneered., "a _mutt_ has better blood than that animal, and obviously its owner as well."

I gaped, "**you **_**bastard**_, how _**dare**_ you insult Thunder? Say what you like about me, but a sniveling, blond haired, grey eyed, filthy _brat_ couldn't be a pure-blood _anything_ you're worse than a mangy, rabid, mutt, if my horse is a mutt that is."

"i am not the one who stopped mid pace to anger the _wealthiest _ family you will ever see, you red headed varmint!" he snarled, and turned, "father, is he, oops, she, not the most Weasley looking person that isn't from that disgraced family?" his father chuckled,

"no, her hair is much darker, and her eyes, just look at the color! Almost the same color as that nasty Potter boy's."

the boy laughed, "you mean Evans's little shrimp?" his father nodded, I got off Thunder,

"for your pitiful knowledge, I am Kathleen Evans." I said, tossing my head, the boy gave me a look, "Malfoy, Draco." he said,

I 'humphed' and strode off, Thunder following behind.

I muttered all the way to the post office about the_ stupid blond brat and his silly father, and that woman, just standing there? Does she have no respect for other females??_ so I was caught by surprise when I heard,

"Katie, earth to Katie, did you see the way that blond kid kept looking at you?? he is totally smitten!"

I laughed, "no way Byron! Anyway, can I have the ranch's post?"

he smiled, "sure thing sweetheart! Just wait a moment here," he rummaged around, "ah-ha found the bugger! Here you go, lil' missie, and that letter on top there is addressed to none other than Miss Kathleen Nicolette Evans" I smiled,

"you sure are a sweet one Byron, too bad you're gay!" he grinned,

"thats what you all say, now if only I had a few more men to goggle then life would be fine." I laughed with a blush,

"Byron! You sound pink as my teakettle!!"

he winked, and made a shooing motion with his hand,

"get on sweetie, get going." I nodded, and walked home, reading my letter......

_dear Katie,_

_understand that this is no hoax, the world of magic you long for is just around the bend, we invite you to learn about your wondrous witchly heritage at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You will need the enclosed list of supplies, I am sure your cousin will know what to do! Good day! See you on platform 9 ¾!_

_Your professors,_

_Minerva & Albus_


	3. Chapter 2

What that Woman Wants

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does.

Summary: a girl goes to Hogwarts looking for something she desperately needs, but finds it back home, where it all began.

Genre: Romance

Warnings: Fluff, rated T for slight cussing and younger teen romance, NO SEX.

Characters: OC/Draco/Harry

_thoughts_; "spoken"; **"screamed"**; **"YELLED"**

chapter 2

A Battle of Wills

I brush down, and stable Thunder, and walk into the kitchen, right next to the stable yard, and halt when I hear a familiar drawl,

"yes, yes, just teach me son how to ride." I assumed his name was Mr. Malfoy, as he was Malfoy's father. I heard my cousin chuckle,

"well, Lucius, it isn't I who teaches people to ride, it's Katie." I walk in and Karrie chuckles,

"speak of the she-devil, Katie-hun these are-"

"i know who they are," I spat, cutting her off,

I saw Draco out of the corner of my eye, I heard him say quietly

"shit" I laughed,

"shit is right, younger Lord Malfoy," I turned to his parents, "Lord, Lady Malfoy I presume?" at their nod, I continue adressing Draco, "i will make riding an experience, Malfoy, I promise." he gulped, and visibly paled, I smiled,

"well then, shall I show you to your rooms?" Karrie asked, they nodded, and I mouthed 'we need to talk' she nodded, and walked off, and came back a few minutes later, I put my letter in front of her, and raised my eyebrows, she sighed, "i was oping you where a squib like me, but you're a 'pure-blood' and the purest I know of, besides the Malfoys, the Blacks, and so forth, you are the top, when you graduate, you will inherit the Fluer Manor, and a load of cash, as you are the heir, and well, you are a witch." I sighed,

"like I need anything on top of hormones... ok, shall we get my stuff?" she nodded, and looked at the list, and called,

"Lucius! Get down here!" I saw the man come down the stair, he looked at the leter in my cousins hands, then at me, "so, is this the Fluer heiress?" my cousin nodded, Lucius smiled, "well, sorry for the way Draco talked to you, I am sure once he knows about your status, he will be much kinder, after all, there was a contract that said if you where a witch, you and Draco would be wed......" I gasped,

"I, I, I, I _**Refuse!!"**_ he nodded, and smiled, "i see, well, we shall see..... we shall see." I glared at him, Karrie interupted,

"i wanted to know if you will take Katie shopping? For school...." he nodded,

"of course, shed and Draco need to be, reintroduced....."


	4. Chapter 3

What that Woman Wants

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does.

Summary: a girl goes to Hogwarts looking for something she desperately needs, but finds it back home, where it all began.

Genre: Romance

Warnings: Fluff, rated T for slight cussing and younger teen romance, NO SEX.

Characters: OC/Draco/Harry

_thoughts_; "spoken"; **"screamed"**; **"YELLED"**

chapter 3

While Shopping

"well, seems as though my father has decided to take you with us," Draco drawled, I raised an inquiring eyebrow,

"decided? He practically ordered you to be the sweet, docile, pretty boy we all know you _can't _be."

he laughed, "well, seems as though you have me tucked into a little box, but, truly, Katie, are you so blind as to think I am _not_ pretty?" I snorted,

"you should be a girl. You look like one ought to put little flowers in your hair, and use mascara to darken those pretty blond eyelashes." he grinned,

"so, you notice the color of my eyelashes?? how _sweet_, Katie. I wouldn't have thought you capable of something so.... smart?" I blushed,

"i only noticed because Mikkie told me! It's no big deal. And stop calling me Katie!! to you I am Kathleen!" he smirked,

"my, my, Mikkie?? is he your boyfriend? Why does he seem so interested in me? Does he like guys, perhaps?" I laughed, holding my sides.

"Mikkie is short for Mikayla!! _She's_ my best friend! And she _totally _likes chicks!" he looked confused,

"little fluffy yellow chickens??" I used his shoulder to keep myself standing, as I practically fall over, struggling out,

"Mikkie," laugh, "Likes _GIRLS."_ and sat down, shaking with mirth. He blushed, turning that pale skin to very light rose... it reinforced the way he looked go girly, I stood up, my laughter trailing off,

"_who's that?" _I asked breathlessly, he was beautiful, dark haired, lanky, and about our age, 11. Draco looked,

"i don't know.." I sighed,

"i hope he's in whatever house I am... he's positively dreamy!" ignoring the fuming Draco by my side, I walked up to the boy,

"hi, my name's Katie. What's yours?" the boy turned,

"Harry." he smiled, then turned to Draco,

"aren't you the boy-" Draco cut him off,

"from the robe shop, I remember. I am Katie's fiancée_, _Draco, if you don't recall." I glared at Draco,

"i, never, heard, of any engagement. And if I am not mistaken, there isn't a rock the size of Texas on my finger." I snarled, and turned back to Harry,

"it's arranged, you see, I am really looking for a way out.... will you be going to Hogwarts?" he nodded, "yah, got my letter.... well, kinda. There's Hagrid. I have to go." I turned, tossed my hair, and simply smiled, saying,

"see you on the train Harry!!" he nodded, and ran off. I turned to Draco

"he is perfect!" Draco just walked off, pulling me by the hand, and sat me down at this ice cream shop,

"let me make this clear. You are mine. M.I.N.E. If I _ever_ see him touch you, Potter will meet a very nasty jinx. So, if you care about him at all, you will be very happy being my little wallflower." I looked at him,

"WALLFLOWER!!? you evil...!" I couldn't think of a word vile enough, so I just stormed off, looking for Mr. Malfoy, and heard a call from behind me,

"Katie! I mean, Kathleen! Fine, do what you want, but come back!" I whirled around on him,

"ok. Let's make this clear; I very much plan on marrying for love! So I am _not_ yours. But.... you may try to make me so. But I can promise, you will have a long, hard, and vicious battle on your hands if you force on me anything." he nodded, looking slightly ashamed, then held out his hand,

"then, friends?" I nodded,

"very well." and grabbed his hand, we walked around till we found his father, and they nodded at each other. I started humming,

_friends turn to lovers,_

_lovers turn to friends,_

_in a circle that shall not end,_

_watch as mine go hand in hand_

_watch as I turn your world,_

_inside out......_

_watch as one smile will make you_

_fall...._

_with me it takes nothing at all._

_Friends turn to lovers,_

_lovers turn to friends,_

_in my circle that doesn't end._

_To me, the two,_

_go hand in hand._

Draco looked at me, curious,

"what is that noise?" I blushed,

"um, what noise?" I asked, stumbling just a bit.

He grinned, "that, humming? It was pretty, whats with the pretty color in your cheeks?" I shook my head,

"nothing, it's nothing," he sighed,

"Karrie told me you sing, Kathleen." I blushed an even deeper red, though my blush thankfully only reaches my cheeks, he grinned,

"so it _was_ you! I knew it!" I just shrugged, as we went back towards the Leaky Cauldron.


	5. Chapter 4

What that Woman Wants

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does.

Summary: a girl goes to Hogwarts looking for something she desperately needs, but finds it back home, where it all began.

Genre: Romance

Warnings: Fluff, rated T for slight cussing and younger teen romance, NO SEX.

Characters: OC/Draco/Harry

_thoughts_; "spoken"; **"screamed"**; **"YELLED"**

Chapter 4

at lessons

"Lord Malfoy." I nodded toward Lucius,

"Younger Malfoy," I spat at Draco. He grinned,

"Kathleen, play nice, you are being paid." I laughed,

"yes, I suppose for the money a can be.... shall we say.... polite?" he raised an eyebrow,

"polite, how about pleasant? Good day father." Lucius nodded, and smirking, left the stables. I took him to Sweetheart, a very docile mare, she had a very pale coat, almost white, with startling yellow mane and tail, and white hooves, not a mark on her, just a pale ghostly beauty. I smiled, perfect, and stood by her side, putting one hand on her side, then leaning my back against her.

"here she is, Sweetheart." he grinned, and put a hand on either side of my head, breath ghosting over my mouth,

"sweetheart? Is that what your calling me now?" I snarled, pinching his side,

"Fuck you, thats her name!" he grinned,

"gladly. And its fine if thats her name, long as you call me that too," I laughed,

"nope. But it would be nice if you backed away before I was forced into.... _painful _measures to force you to do so..." as my knee raised a bit threateningly, he quickly backed up, hands raised in surrender,

"ok! Ok! Ok!" his face was wary, shocked, and very very scared, I laughed, "alright, follow what I do," I had everything needed for grooming and saddling, and showed his how to do all that properly, explaining how and why I did what I did the way I did, and pausing for his questions, he had very good ones too..... _he's really smart, and the look on his face is kinda cute._ I shook my head, _he's also a pushy, obnoxious, sneaky, brat. But he can be nice, and kind. _I laughed at myself silently. He looked at me but didn't comment. He just said,

"about the bonfire tonight? Can I go....... you know... with you?" I looked at him weirdly, but nodded. He grinned. And it was cute. Even I will admit it. I asked,

"later, you want to ride with me on Thunder?" he looked at me, I sighed,

"i know your not a little kid or anything, but, just to go out and see stuff, there's Byron down at the post, and Mikkie, and you could see my school, and we could go out by the lake and hang out, I would even pack a basket, Mikkie can't ride and we do it all the time. We really enjoy it....." he grinned, I laughed, and smiled,

"so, you're not worried about what people will think about you ridding with a girl? Whats your favorite foods?" he shook his head, and said,

"no one's gonna think less of me, and I enjoy just about anything. Really. Except peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, or hot dogs." I grinned, and continues with the lesson, showing him how, and letting him try it. We left and he said,

"thanks Kathleen." I smiled, and said,

"you're paying me for the lessons, its no bother," I paused, and decided to add, "Draco.."

he grinned, "not about the lessons."


	6. Chapter 5

What that Woman Wants

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does.

Summary: a girl goes to Hogwarts looking for something she desperately needs, but finds it back home, where it all began.

Genre: Romance

Warnings: Fluff, rated T for slight cussing and younger teen romance, NO SEX.

Characters: OC/Draco/Harry

_thoughts_; "spoken"; **"screamed"**; **"YELLED"**

-before anything I would like to thank xxkpxx for reviewing, I love you, you are the reason I update so much, but I would really enjoy more reviews, I need a few ideas, and who better to help than readers? Please review!!-

Chapter 5

Breakfast

at about six am the morning after his first lesson, I knock loudly on his door,

"**DRACO**!!" I said, I heard some shuffling around, and out came Draco, half dressed, yawning, hair all messed up, I laughed, he glared, then rubbed his eyes,

"your fault, waking me up at some bloody hour of the morning..... what do you want?" I grinned, and taking the glass of water I had in my hand, I poured it over his head, _that _woke him up, he jumped, saying,

"what the hell?" I grinned,

"breakfast, here you go!" and gave him the breakfast tray, he looked down at it, warily asking,

"who made it?" I grinned,

"i did, I always make breakfast and lunch. And Sunday dessert. Just taste it, you brat." he nodded, and took a bite, instantly his features had a look of pure delight, he went and sat at the foot of his bed, I leaned against the door frame and did my best not to laugh my ass off at how he ate it so fast he should have been swallowing air. He looked up, taking a drink of orange juice,

"have you eaten any of this?? it's absolutely _perfect!_" I grinned, nodding,

"of course, do you think I would come up here on an empty stomach? Do you drink coffee?" he nodded,

"two sugar, no cream." I nodded, and went down to get our coffee, I take mine with three sugar and a ton of milk, _who uses cream??_, and brought it up to him, sitting next to him, I asked,

"do you want to go riding today?" he nodded, and then from the door way his father said,

"now isn't this a homey scene, breakfast in bed? How quaint," I blushed, and saw draco's cheeks did have a pink tint to them as well. His father laughed, and walked off, I heard draco mutter something along the lines of, 'bloody bastard' and laughed,

"we were getting along so well to, well, I need to go...." he looked at me, and I almost wanted him to ask me to stay, he just looked a bit wistful and nodded. Somehow, my hand ruffled his hair as I left, I went to shower, and even bothered with earings, put my hair up, and put on a necklace, it was a pretty white gold choker with a rose gold _K _in the middle, the earrings a pretty twist of the two metals, and a little bit of makeup, before I laughed at myself, _getting all pretty for Malfoy?_ But I liked how I looked, a tinted lipgloss, and clear mascara with sparkles, a little bit of blush, and I was good to go, I smiled, showing off dazzling white teeth, and perfectly straight too. I grinned, thinking, _well, at least I can say I look good,_ and pulled on a green tank top, then slipped a loose knit cream off the shoulder top on, it showed off a little bit of my stomach, and slipped on some low rise jeans, and then my sneakers, Vans, boys, I love boys shoes, and grinned at myself in the mirror, and walked out of my room, bumping into Narcissa, Malfoy, who smiled at me,

"my my, have a date do you? Both you and my son look so pretty today, avoid the back stairs dear, so he wont see you." I blushed,

"i dont care what Draco thinks about how I look," but too the front stair, into the kitchen, and packed up the pie, sandwiches, and drinks I had prepped last night, threw in some sodas, and placed it all in a pack, and went and readied the horse, making sure I didn't get all dirty, and grinned, running back up to the house, it was about ten am now, I yelled,

"**DRACO MALFOY!!!! GET TO THE STABLES," **and walked out to Thunder, and saw

"harry??" the black haired boy grinned,

"yah, do you have time to show me off, I mean, around?" I suddenly didn't like the way he was looking at me, or the way he suddenly seemed to think all my time was his to monopolize, I shook my head, "nah, I am going out," he raised an eyebrow,

"out? With who?" I heard a voice behind me,

"that would be me, Potter." I turned, and a huge smile came out, he was just as dressed up as I was, except, you know, he's a _guy_, he was wearing a white shirt, and jeans, and vans, I giggled,

"Hi Draco!" he grinned at me, looking me up and down, and laughed,

"Hey Kathleen." I turned back to Harry, who looked slightly put off,

"ok, tomorrow then?" he looked at me, a slightly possessive tone in his voice, I sighed,

"can't, bonfire tomorrow." Harry grinned,

"then, do you want to go together, as dates? That's more of what I wanted anyway." I shook my head as Draco smirked,

"actually, she's already going with me." Harry glared, and said,

"ok, then, will I still see you on the train?" I shrugged, and Harry walked out, Draco turned to me,

"are you going to meet him on the train?" I shook me head,

"i don't know, he is still really cute, but I don't really see anything good in the way he talks.." Draco hugged me,

"good." I shook him off,

"just because I look all cute doesn't mean you can be all touchie." he grinned, and let go,

"all right. But lets go." I nodded.


	7. Chapter 6

What that Woman Wants

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does.

Summary: a girl goes to Hogwarts looking for something she desperately needs, but finds it back home, where it all began.

Genre: Romance

Warnings: Fluff, rated T for slight cussing and younger teen romance, NO SEX.

Characters: OC/Draco/Harry

_thoughts_; "spoken"; **"screamed"**; **"YELLED"**

Chapter 6

The Ride

Flashback: "_just because I look all cute doesn't mean you can be all touchie." he grinned, and let go, _

"_all right. But lets go." I nodded._

I handed the lunch pack to Draco, he asked, his arm struggling a bit to hold it up,

"what's in here? Bricks?" I shook my head,

"just the usual knives, candles, pentagon, matches, tomes of sadistic lore, and the odd classic wine or two." he looked stricken, I laughed,

"dear god! I was KIDDING! It's lunch." he sighed in relief,

"Sweet Merlin, I thought my girlfriend was..... evil." I looked at him,

"i am not evil. And I am not your girlfriend." he smirked,

"whatever you say, Kathleen." I sighed, and got on the horse, Draco offered me the basket, and scowled when I lifted it easily, but jumped on behind me, lightly holding onto my waist, Thunder's ears twitched, turning back, as if to catch what Draco said, as he mumbled,

"girls really shouldn't be that strong." I shrugged, urging Thunder to move with my feet, and turning him with a squeeze of one leg or the other, using my hands I pointed out some of the cool things, and stopped outside the post office, I slid off, telling Thunder,

"Stand." he instantly didn't move a muscle, and I offered a hand to Draco, who carelessly took it, kissed it, slid off, and tumbled head first into the dirt, I laughed,

"that's what you get!" I helped him up, helped dust him off, and smiled, offering a hand,

"come on." we entered the building, and I heard a laugh,

"look, my little princess, and is this her prince?" Draco stiffened, possibly because he thought Byron was interested in me, I whispered in his ear,

"Byron's gay." he relaxed, and I turned and smiled,

"Byron!" he swept me up in a hug, then steadily, keeping me up with his left arm, offered his hand to Draco, Draco nodded, but ignored the hand, staring pointedly at me, Byron laughed, and set me down, Draco then shook his hand, Byron gave him a look,

"Right possessive, aren't you?" Draco shrugged, as I walked off to talk to Betsy, Byron's sister he said,

Draco POV:

"i am who I am. And no one takes from a Malfoy." Byron smiled,

"just take good care of my niece, all right? We may be around the same age, she may be strong, but she needs to be protected, and you seem like the type of guy who will be able to do that." i was surprised, but said,

"of course." Byron nodded, patted my shoulder, and left. Katie came back, and I noticed her hair had been let down, it was a really beautiful red color.... and her eyes where beautifully green, _though I prefer her without the makeup, she looks pretty._ I went to grab her hand, and she surprised me by grabbing it, and linking our fingers, she seemed kinda sad, I asked, worried,

"you ok?" she nodded, but I saw her eyes where watery, and she continued,

"Betsy and Byron are moving away." I took her into a hug, she rested against me for all of a second, before she pulled away, I took her hand again, and we walked out of that place, and she said to the horse,

"Follow," it began walking along behind us, and nuzzled her shoulder, she reached back and patted his nose. We walked down a creek, and through a few dirt roads, eventually, I asked,

"um, can we ride again?" she nodded, and jumped on, I climbed up behind her, she kinda pulled me up, and put my arms around her, she just had Thunder keep going, not protesting the embrace, nor was she leaning into it, but I figured it was a start. _Her hair smells like strawberries, and vanilla, and spun sugar..... nice._ I took a deep breath, she tried shrugging me off, but I held tight, she sighed, but let my arms stay. We ended up by a river, and a small lake, or a huge puddle..... or a very artful scenery for a rich family's pool. We had one similar at the manor... I got off first, careful not to fall, and she slid off, and grabbed the basket, she put out a green and silver picnic blanket, a few green pillows, I laughed,

she looked at me,

"Draco?" I shook my head,

"why green? Why silver?" I asked, she shrugged,

"they seemed to fit." I grinned, and sat down. She grinned, and I grabbed her hand, pulling her down next to me,

"Kathleen?" I always called her Katie in my head, _Katie,_ "what's your favorite color?" she tilted her head to the side, looked at me, and then closed her eyes, thinking, _beautiful,_ and she whispered,

"i like pink, orange, green, blue, red, white, black, palest yellow, silver, dark Grey, everything except purple. You?" I smiled,

"Green, or red." she smiled, and passed me some food, I ate, and we talked, we stayed there till noon, it was getting really hot, she saw me sweating, and gestured to the lake/pool/puddle

"go ahead, just keep some clothes on," I grinned, peeling off my shirt,

"thank you."

Katie POV:

_whoa, I didn't expect....... that._ He was pale, yes. But he looked amazing, I suppose I shouldn't be thinking this, I was on the older side of eleven though, turning twelve in December. Old enough I decided, besides, a ton of my older friends had corrupted my mind a few years back, I couldn't really help it, I suppose Draco's father had taught him how to treat girls from a young age, so I knew how he was, I wondered if we could be carefree youths, even just once, together, we where young, but we had grown up fast, I suppose, after a while of watching him, I started packing, and picked it all up, and got ready to leave, Draco got out, and his clothes dried, immediately after he got out, he saw me looking and shrugged,

"spell, magic." I nodded, -the spell was in the manufacturing of the pants, made and sold in Diagon alley- and we rode home, but I stopped and pointed out the shops on the streets, my school, and the rest, when we got home, Mikkie was there.

_**I will withhold chapters until it's not just xxkpxx reviewing, I need one more other than her, or two from different people before I will update. Until a week is up.**_


	8. Chapter 7

What that Woman Wants

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does.

Summary: a girl goes to Hogwarts looking for something she desperately needs, but finds it back home, where it all began.

Genre: Romance

Warnings: Fluff, rated T for slight cussing and younger teen romance, NO SEX.

Characters: OC/Draco/Harry

_thoughts_; "spoken"; **"screamed"**; **"YELLED"**

Chapter 7

A Fight?

Flashback: _we rode home, but I stopped and pointed out the shops on the streets, my school, and the rest, when we got home, Mikkie was there._

_"_um, Hi Mikkie?" she was sitting at the kitchen table, and looked totally pissed. She nodded towards Draco, her chin out and a mad look in her eye,

"who is he?" I looked between them,

"Mikkie, this is Draco. Draco, this is my best friend, Mikkie, I told you about her, remember?" he nodded, and walked forward, offering his hand,

"hello, I have heard a bit about you, you seem really important to Kathleen." she looked him,

"that's funny, I haven't heard a word about you...," she ignored his hand, "she has been ignoring me all day, do you know where she's been?" he flushed and looked a bit guilty,

"she's been with me, showing me around." she turned to me,

"so, tell me what happened, everything."i nodded,

"well, Draco, his family, and I met when I was on the way to pick up the post. We got into an altercation, and I found out later that he was to take lessons, and he took me shopping, and later he took the lessons, and I offered to take him ridding, we are going to the bonfire tomorrow." she nodded, then froze,

"the bonfire? Why?" I shrugged,

"i didn't think you would mind. I am sorry Mikkie." she shook her head and stood,

"anything else you haven't told me?" I shook me head, _I can't tell her I am a witch............ it's against the law... I think,_ Draco spoke up,

"she's transferring." Mikkie's head shot up,

"where?" I smiled sadly,

"I am being home schooled, far away, during normal school days, but I will only be back for holidays, and summer," Draco stepped in,

"when she's not visiting me," Mikkie stood up, and I heard _crack!_ She had slapped him,

"who are you? Why do you get to take up so much of her time?" Draco fell back,

"Draco Malfoy. Friend of the family." she growled,

"i have never heard of the Malfoys.... and you, are our age, she-" I cut Mikkie off,

"Mikkie, I will hang out with who I want, leave Draco alone." she turned on her heel, and walked out. Draco turned to me,

"hate to break it to you, but your little friend, has a crush on you... and I don't like it. Bloody Potter was enough, but your best friend? This isn't good for how possessive I get." I turned at him,

"SO? THIS IS MY PROBLEM!!! IT'S NOT LIKE YOU ARE MY BOYFRIEND, MY BEST FRIEND JUST WALKED AWAY, AND YOUR VERBALLY ATTACKING ME? _You bastard." _

Draco turned white,

"Kathleen, I am sorry, I didn't think.... forgive me? You can hang out with whoever you want, date her! I promise I won't protest, ok?" I nodded, and shuffled my feet, and mumbled,

"sorry," he nodded, and pulled me into a hug, I added, as an after thought,

"and I am _not_ gonna date her." Draco laughed,

"ok." and I could have sworn I felt him put his head on top of mine, just for a second.


	9. Chapter 8

What that Woman Wants

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does.

Summary: a girl goes to Hogwarts looking for something she desperately needs, but finds it back home, where it all began.

Genre: Romance

Warnings: Fluff, rated T for slight cussing and younger teen romance, NO SEX.

Characters: OC/Draco/Harry

_thoughts_; "spoken"; **"screamed"**; **"YELLED"**

Chapter 8

The Bonfire

ok, so I wore a dress to the bonfire...... no big deal... right? Wrong... so I walked out, wearing a white cream dress, silver bracelets, and a silver circlet, and guess what Lucius said,

"go back up and change." I shook my head,

"why?" he looked at me,

"you look like a princess, Draco, looks like a teenager, I will not have you stand my son up." I laughed,

"i wont stand him up! A) I am going, with him!, B) Draco looks amazing whatever the boy chooses to wear." Narcissa came down, and looked at me,

"ooh! Come to my room, I have just the shoes to go with that!" and dragged me there, we changed my outfit a bit, the dress now had silver lining, and I had a silver sash around my waist, and a silver necklace with an opal, and my dress now had tints of every color. Like the gem. And I looked amazing. Like a little princess. Draco walked in, I was near the mirror,

"MUM!!" he yelled,

"i need your advice." she hurried over,

"yes?" he shuffled his feet,

'what should I wear?" she grinned,

"Black, and silver." he nodded and rushed out, I stepped away from the mirror, and giggled, then tied a black ribbon to hold my hair to the side, showing to the trained eye I was his 'date'. Draco walked in, and he looked like a modern prince, dressed all in black, he shrugged,

'where do I add the silver........ Kathleen?" I smiled,

"well, yes." he looked about to faint,

"that's a mermaid style dress! At least it has straps, where did she find that? You look amazing," I laughed, and took a silver dragon pendant out of my purse,

"here, silver." he caught it, and looked at it, the dragon's eyes where opals, our outfits where similar, but different, and it worked, oh, did I mention it was a party, where you dressed up, I had gone every year, and this is how you dressed, he looked at my hair, and his eyes fell on the ribbon tied there,

"black?" I shrugged,

"tradition, you wear a bit of your dates color. Mine's white, you have black, and, well, the dragon has white eyes, and I have a black hair ribbon." he nodded,

"we look amazing." I shrugged,

"i do, not so sure about you though." he laughed, and Lucius came in,

"what was it you said? Something like 'Draco looks amazing whatever the boy chooses to wear' wasn't it?" he drawled, I blushed, Draco grinned, and asked me,

"do you dance?" I shrugged,

"a little," he grinned, and pulled me into the waltz saying the steps in my ear, I pushed him off,

"i know! I told you a little, I salsa, rumba, and waltz!" he grinned,

"good." and I asked Karrie,

"is Thunder and everything ready?" she nodded, and I pulled him out the door, to Thunder, with a small carriage of silver attached, he said,

"we are going to be a hit," I shrugged,

"everyone is going to be dresses this way. And arriving similarly," he grinned, when we arrived I noticed Mikkie was with Harry! He was dipping her and twirling and everything! Draco saw what I was starring at, and took my hand,

"shall we dance?" it was fun to see the looks on their faces as we did things like fox trot, or a waltz where he picked me up, or anything else really impressive, I even did the best pirouette set of my life! We did well together, Draco and I. We where the envy of everyone, it was delightful, for a while, then sickening how Draco turned up the charm every time a girl came up, pretty soon I left him on the dance floor, so I could sit by the side lines, he didn't notice. Not with all the other girls twirling in and out of his arms, it was revolting, Harry was with Mikkie the whole time, I stood up, and looked at Thunder, and then at Draco, _ho wont mind if I leave early, he can catch a ride with someone else, _but as I reached up to pull myself onto Thunder, I felt a hand on my arm,

"Katie," it was Mikkie and Harry,

"don't leave him." Harry put in, Mikkie glared,

"those girls aren't what you think," Harry put in,

"Mikkie is a squib, those girls are a type of nymph, and they tear women apart, well, magical women, and Draco is distracting them from their original prey.. you." Mikkie sighed,

"the only reason we're warning you is so you don't feel bad when Draco asks you to leave. He could turn p dead in the morning. We like you, we don't want you hurt, Katie," I nodded,

"so I found, I have to go." I pulled away from them, and walked very fast towards Draco, pulling his arm, and drew him towards me, giving him a hug, I carefully backed up, and stepped into the carriage, pulling him in, I told Thunder,

"Run." then added,

"Home." Thunder was already half way there, and as we passed the hills, I heard screams of rage,

"Lost their prey, I hope the others got out," they popped up out of the back of the carriage,

"we're right here." I giggled, Draco asked me,

"why?" I sighed,

"i almost left you there, I was so sick of how you treated them, when they warned me, I am so sorry Draco."


	10. Chapter 9

What that Woman Wants

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does.

Summary: a girl goes to Hogwarts looking for something she desperately needs, but finds it back home, where it all began.

Genre: Romance

Warnings: Fluff, rated T for slight cussing and younger teen romance, NO SEX.

Characters: OC/Draco/Harry

_thoughts_; "spoken"; **"screamed"**; **"YELLED" -**_translation- "french" **"Italian"**_

Chapter 9

The Night Before Hogwarts

I was packing. Everything. I looked around my room. Empty of everything but stark white sheets, cherry wood dresser, pillows, the bed, the mirror, it was bare, Lucius and Narcissa had helped me make my things smaller so they would all fit, and I could have a Prefect make them larger, or an upperclassman, or Draco. I looked around the place I had called home, _it's not like I am leaving forever, just a while,_ I sighed, Draco came in, hugging me,

"you ok, Katie?" I nodded, he froze,

"god, sorry, I forgot, Kathleen," I shook my head,

"Katie is fine," he grinned,

"Great!" he picked me up and spun me around, I laughed,

"Draco!" he pulled me in, stopping my dizzying flight, smirking,

"What?" he drawled, I laughed,

"you know! But I can't always be here to rein you in, what if we are in different houses?" he grinned,

"i am only wild around you. You're going to see a huge change at school." my hands turned into fists,

"i don't want you to change." _you're perfect_ he laughed,

" I wont be different around you. Just other people." I sighed, and put my head on his shoulder.

"ok Draco." he looked down at me,

"Katie...." he hugged me,

"Come on, we need to put our stuff in the car." I nodded, and picked up my trunk,

"Come on," he looked at me,

"one trunk?" I nodded, he shook his head, and I asked,

"how many did you pack?" he blushed and shuffled his feet,

"three..." I laughed,

"i will carry one of yours." he grinned,

"Thank you." I grabbed one of his, and he grabbed two, we dragged them down stairs, and put them into his family's car. I looked at Mikkie and Karrie standing there, and felt a tear, I heard Draco's voice in my ear,

"the first good-bye's the hardest." his hand came up and lightly touched my face, my tear was brushed away, and he smiled, I went and hugged my mother figure, and my best friend, and grabbed Draco's hand as we walked to the car, he waved at Karrie and nodded to Mikkie, and opened the door, I got in, and slid over, he got in next to me I smiled at him,

"i hate good-byes." he nodded, and gave me a hug, I fell asleep on the drive and ended up waking in his arms as we entered a huge driveway,

"where?" I asked, Draco smiled,

"My home. Malfoy Manor." I gasped,

"this is where you live?" he nodded, I sat up straight, then realized,

"I am on your lap?!" he nodded,

"um, yeah." his arms where around my waist too, I opened the window, and put my head out, my hair flying behind me, and the first words out of my mouth where,

"when's the first break, I want to explore." I heard his laughter as he pulled me back into the car, I landed with my knees up, touching the window I had opened, and my head hitting the seat beside him, I laughed, glad I was in jeans, and he grinned, and I slid off onto my seat, he smiled, and took my hand, as he got out, he dragged me with him, and showed me the whole place, top to bottom. And my room, it was lovely, all woodsy brown, with cherry wood furniture, and rose golf accents,

"i knew you where rich, but _wow_." he grinned,

"want to marry me now?" I looked at him,

"don't push it," the bed had dark chocolate drown covers with milk chocolate sheets, and varying pillows, and has gold colored netted veils hung all about it, he grinned,

"the bed curtain, that's actual gold." I whipped around to stare at him,

"what?" he grinned,

"they are. We are disgustingly rich." I nodded, at least it was netting, not to expensive, I hoped, I touched it,

"wow." he grinned,

"nothing but the best for you, _mon chéri. -my darling-" _he took my hand and made an elaborate bow, kissing it, I laughed, he whispered,

"_mon amour, ma vie, mon âme, -my love, my life, my soul-_" I asked,

"what are you saying, it sounds pretty." he grinned,

"i am insulting you."

"What?" I screeched, he grinned,

"_vous semblez bien mieux riant, amoureux. -you sound much better laughing, sweetheart.-" _I looked at him, and huffed,

"_**voi sciocco sanguinante, **__-you bloody fool-" _Draco laughed,

"bloody fool?" I ground my teeth,

"_**odio le vostre budella Draco Malfoy, il mio amore, la mia vita, la mia anima, il mio cuore. **__-i hate your guts Draco Malfoy, my love, my life, my soul, my heart.-" _I then paused,

"blast it, thats what I get for learning how to speak sweetly first, that last part was supposed to be _**'con il mio ultimo alito, la mia vita, la mia anima, il mio cuore.' **__-with my last breath, my life, my soul, my heart.-"_ he grinned,

"i liked, 'my love, my life, my soul, my heart.' much much better. _Peu le fleuri. -my little flowery one-" _I sighed,

"i give up." he grinned,

"_**arrivederci, il mio amore. **__-goodbye, my love-" _I gave him a weird look, but went to sleep.


	11. Chapter 10

What that Woman Wants

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does.

Summary: a girl goes to Hogwarts looking for something she desperately needs, but finds it back home, where it all began.

Genre: Romance

Warnings: Fluff, rated T for slight cussing and younger teen romance, NO SEX.

Characters: OC/Draco/Harry

_thoughts_; "spoken"; **"screamed"**; **"YELLED" -**_translation- "french" **"Italian"**_

_**this will be the last chapter of this story, it's sequel is Shall She Survive, thank you.**_

Chapter 10

On the Train

we where finally at Platform 9 ¾ I was amazed,

"look at all the people." Draco nodded, of course he was the picture of cool, I still needed to point out I wasn't his anything, although, it was kinda sweet, the train pulled in, I had probably missed all the talking, but, Draco could fill me in later. A guy, caramel/honey colored skin, walked up,

"hello Malfoy." Draco nodded

"Blaise." I took a step away from them, Draco reached out and grabbed my arm, pulling me back, closer to his side, Blaise raised an eyebrow,

"what have we here?" the way he looked at me, like I wasn't a human being, talking, walking, breathing, like I was a necklace or something, made me mad, I shook my arm out of Draco's grip, and slapped Blaise,

"i am Kathleen, thank you very much, and I am _standing right here._ You needn't act like I can't speak." Blaise looked shocked,

"a Gryffindor. No doubt." I stood still, Draco said,

"No, she's my fiance," Blaise looked shocked,

"i thought you and Astoria, or Pansy......" I lifted an eyebrow,

"Slytherin broodmares?" Blaise was shocked,

"what did you say?" I shrugged,

"i am just assuming, how many 'pure-blood' females our age are there?" Blaise paled,

"twenty?" I smiled,

"and Males?" he swallowed,

"thirty?" I threw my hair over my shoulder,

"so that's ten families, are the son's younger?" he shook his head,

"perhaps two or three." I smiled,

"and with siblings?" he grimaced,

"two." I smirked,

"so that leaves five or six first born males without wives, and therefor heirs, correct? Perhaps more, depending on who's related to who, and who picks whom." he shook his head,

"well, shit." I nodded,

"so, broodmares, for heirs, as that's all you pure-blood's care about." Draco spoke,

"you're a pure-blood." I smiled,

"i wasn't raised as one." he nodded, and sighed, the train pulled up, and I got on with my trunk, and Draco's, and put Draco's in a compartment, and mien in another, a blond girl with a bottle cap necklace, and radish earrings, walked in,

"hi, can I sit here?" I nodded, she took out a magazine, _The Quibbler, _and read it upside down, I laughed,

"hey, I am Katie, what's your name?" she looked up, and smiled,

"Luna," I smiled,

"hi Luna, want to be friends?" she grinned,

"Yes please." I smiled,

"well, I supposedly am Draco's fiance, but, it's Draco Malfoy, for goodness sake! I was raised like a muggle-born, and he is.... a Malfoy!" Luna nodded,

"No one really knows if I am pure-blood or what, my mother died in child birth, and, well, my father never married her, or gave out her name, so, I don't know, you're confused, we are a good set." I nodded, just then, a brown haired girl and a slightly.. off looking boy entered,

"This is Neville, he lost his toad, have you seen it?" we shook our heads, I asked,

"hello Neville, who are you?" I asked the girl, she smiled,

"me? I am Hermoine." I grinned,

"lovely name," I heard a croak,

"oh! I stood up and reached into the baggage holder, and pulled out a toad,

"Here you are Neville, I am Katie, by the way." His smile lighted the room,

"are we friends?" I nodded,

"of course, and Hermoine too, if she wants." Hermoine nodded her head quickly, grinning, I smiled,

"well, you two want to sit with us? This is Luna by the way." they sat down and we chatted, after a while Draco burst in,

"What are you doing, Katie?" I smiled,

"these are my friends, Draco." the others gasped, and hit my arm, Hermoine hissed,

"don't call him that! No one calls him that but his parents! He's a Malfoy!" I was shocked,

"what?" Draco sighed,

"i think it's time to tell you about my family. We are the richest, most powerful, most Pure-Blooded family. I am usually addressed only as Malfoy. And my standing is high, we are mentioned in most Magical history books. And well, that's about it." I was angry,

"you didn't tell me?! Malfoy!!!" I huffed, and turned my back, I had used his name, the one everyone else used,

"filthy Pure-blooded dope." he sighed,

"Katie, please, I didn't think...." I shook my head.

"no, you didn't. I almost loved you!" _I did love you, and you deceived me_. I stood up,

"get out." he nodded, and walked out. The last thing he said was,

"_**ti amo Katie, lo perdonerà qualche giorno, io attenderà. **__-i love you Katie, forgive me someday, I will be waiting-"_ I broke down crying, nervous, Hermoine and Neville left, Luna looked at me,

"Katie, what do you want?" I sniffed,

"Draco."


End file.
